Talk:Painbow/@comment-25429237-20180622202306
@everyone! I know the twerking part was very cringy, but overall I did like the whole entire episode, it was a great fun adventure-sode, and yes... I did like the twerking part, but I learned many things from the twerking. So since everyone is now liking the powerpuff girls reboot episodes, and even though I was acting kinda mean to you guys last year on this wiki (about the reboot), and even though there’s this thing called: “respecting opinions”, I’m gonna explain you this “twerky” thing my way! So the you guys don’t like the girls anymore (and you really hate the new villains so much), ‘cause they twerked, but... let me explain to you this way... Allgero is a villain, right? Allgero started the twerky thing, right! And Allgery should get a consequence for that, that’s good! Because when we see a most popular villain, we should always like them, and when I mean like them... I MEAN HATE THEM! ‘Cause they are villains! And Allgero is like a good ol’ villain, but hating him as like we would love him, it’s kinda a good explanation, but the loving him part isn’t natural. So let me get it to you this way, twerking is kinda a cringy thing these days, though it’s a 90s/80s thing... it’s still bad, but we would like it if it would be used in a good occasion with a good explanation! And Allgero is kinda savage as for that, so ‘savage’ things are getting popular since the 2010s, so that’s a better explanation for a ‘misunderstanding, but kinda awesome’ cartoon, and this explanation is also for the other villains in the series! Now I know you guys are liking this better explanation for this, but I know you guys are still in the mood that: “This explanation still doesn’t feel right!”, I know that... but, you know how I said some about ‘twerking with a good explanation’ and ‘savage is very popular since 2010s’, well... you know who else have that same thing... that’s right, Squidward Tentacles, he’s good at being savage and he’s good at twerking with a good explanation (and everyone likes him twerking), you know what show does Squiddy works for? That’s right, SpongeBob Squarepants! You know who also works for SpongeBob Squarepants? That’s right, Nick Jennings. Ya know what show does Nick Jennings also work for? You guessed it, The Powerpuff Girls Reboot! So Nick Jennings was an old Art Director for SpongeBob, but he still works for SpongeBob, but as a Developer (since 1999), and he worked on the infamously but great, squiddy twerky parts on the old epies on SpongeeBoi! So he wanted to add his own famous work to the ppg reboot, so I hope this helps and understand you, and I actually knew this theory/explanation in the first place once the reboot first aired on TV! And don’t worry, If you guys enjoyed this theory, then make sure to reply to this comment, and I’ll might make more theories to the ppg reboot! But hey, that’s a theory, a Cartoon Theory! Thanks for reading! -Areesh Daanial Malik, (age 13), 6/22/18 (A.K.A. The 2nd day of Summer 2018) P.S. I hope you have a good summer!